


Breaking the Rules

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Drama, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Nerdiness, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Skipping Class, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In certain relationships, whether they are just a friendship or a romantic one, there is always an unspoken rule that becomes a mutual understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In certain relationships, whether they are just a friendship or a romantic one, there is always an unspoken rule that becomes a mutual understanding. I felt that this particular moment was apart of one of those, where I had a silent agreement with my best friend Aoi. As I took Aoi’s hard cock into my mouth underneath the covers in my darkened room, all I could think was; this was something we would probably never talk about.

The point being that I was hiding underneath the comforter so that Aoi didn’t have to see my face, just in case the moonlight shined upon it, was one reason. I really wished I could take it off; the extra heat coming from our aroused bodies was beginning to suffocate me. Every time I tried to come up for air, Aoi would just push my head back down, making his cock hit the back of my throat.

With one hand on Aoi’s hip, I tried to ease my friend from fucking my face. My other hand was stroking myself, as the whole act of sucking off Aoi had turned me on, correction, extremely turned me on. Aoi’s breathing became irregular and his hips thrust faster against my face as the hands on my head kept me in place. I moaned around Aoi’s cock as I came into my own hand. Aoi grunted, I could feel and taste cum hit the roof off my mouth, enjoying it, I swallowed.

Finally being able to break free from the smothering confines of the blanket, I moved up the bed, falling next to Aoi sucking in a much-needed breath. I cradled my sticky hand to my chest, after a moment of recuperation; I would clean that, just not now.

“Fuck Kai, I can’t believe you swallowed.” Aoi exhaled and then threw a towel at me that he grabbed from the side of the bed. I wiped the semen off my hand then tossed the towel, another thing to worry about later.

“You didn’t really leave me much choice.” Actually I wanted to say, Yeah? It tasted so fucking good and I would love to do it again.

“You could of spit it out somewhere.” Could have but then it would have went to waste.

There you have it, this is was our dysfunctional relationship, every now and then Aoi would say he was horny and then I would suck him off. Then we would never speak of it again, the only moments when we were allowed to say anything about it were during or right after the act.

It had been going on for months, at first I was okay with it, even enjoyed it more than I should have. But then I felt myself wanting more and that led to this very instant.

Again we were lying on my bed in the dark, Aoi stated that he was horny and expected me to suck him off once again. (He never returned the favor.)

“I don’t feel like it.” I whispered as I fondled Aoi’s erection, if my friend was disappointed he didn’t show it, instead he just closed his eyes and enjoyed my hand on his cock.

At the age of sixteen, I had never felt surer of anything in my life, so here it goes. Leaning on my side, I continued to pump Aoi’s cock, as I moved closer to his face. Opening his hazy eyes, Aoi looked at me, “What?”

Moving my face closer to Aoi’s neck and out of his line of vision, I halted my hand on Aoi’s cock. “I want you to fuck me.” Giving a nip to Aoi’s neckline, I could feel him tense underneath my touch. Already I was breaking the unspoken rule. His cock twitched against my hand, feeling more confident, I sucked on his collarbone, a low moan coming from his throat.

But my hand was pushed away and Aoi sat up, “Maybe we should just go to bed instead.” And to my disappointment, that’s exactly what we did.

Do you know that one kid in school that is popular by association? Yeah, that’s me. I was always incredibly awkward; my social skills were not my highest point. Even though I have been told to have a very charismatic aura. That would be too easy, instead I was good with my studies and that was pretty much it. Boring as ever, the only exciting thing about me was probably the fact I had been giving my best friend blowjobs every weekend. Not exactly a good achievement to boast about.

Back on subject, the only reason I am popular is because of Aoi. He has a way with people that always made me jealous. People just seemed to flock to him in awe; maybe it’s his great smile and the fact that he was probably one of the hottest guys in school. Or at least I thought so.

Summer break was over and I hadn’t seen Aoi since that night, a few weeks ago. I was getting worried that I had ruined our friendship and was determined to find him and sort it out when I got to school.

Once I had arrived, my mission was interrupted when I saw Uruha waving at me. “Hey Kai!”

Uruha was a sweetheart, he was one of those attractive nerds that everyone over looks. Most of the time I tried to avoid him, Aoi didn’t like him and he would get angry when I talked to him. Aoi’s excuse was, “He’s a fag, and you don’t need to be hanging around that shit.” In a way, I felt like a hypocritical bastard, seriously, I was beginning to realize how much gayness was oozing out of my pores. Besides no one really knew if Uruha was gay anyways.

It really gets on my nerves when Aoi says shit like that. But what can I do? I’m just a coward who would rather stay underneath the covers and not be seen.

“Hey Uruha…” I kept on walking to my newly assigned locker as he caught up and walked beside me.

“Isn’t this exciting? We are finally in our third year!” Uruha smiled wide and leaned against the other lockers with a dreamy expression. “What’s your schedule?”

Handing over my schedule, I watched as Uruha scanned over the paper, his eyes lighting up. “We have the same AP Trigonometry class!”

Shutting my locker, I took back my schedule. “Cool.” I was never going to hear the end of it from Aoi. That is, if he’s still talking to me.

“You okay?” I didn’t have to look at Uruha to hear the concern in his voice, it was very sweet of him and I felt that I wasn’t worthy of it.

Deciding to disregard his question, I said, “Have you seen Aoi?”

Looking at him now, his face seemed more of disgust but it quickly disappeared. “No, sorry. But I wasn’t really looking either.”

After the announcement for class, we separated and I headed for my homeroom. Before I could get there, someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into the men’s restroom. Being thrown into a stall, I heard the latch lock and turned around, well I found Aoi now, or he found me.

“We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter One

Aoi’s version of we need to talk was him asking if he could come over after school. Of course I agreed and told him my mom would be at work until probably six in the morning. Then he unlocked the stall and left. He would never be caught talking about our relations at school, especially when there might be one of those creeper kids hiding from everyone just sitting in a stall, just waiting for something to gossip about.

Turns out all of my other classes besides AP Trigonometry had Aoi in it. Even though he still took his place by my side in each class, he didn’t say a word to me. I was beginning to worry but at least he still sat by me. 

Lunchtime finally came; Aoi had designated our table the one right smack in the middle. He loves to be the center of attention but me not so much. I sat next to Aoi, after we both grabbed a standard lunch from the line. Reita, the hot football player and Aoi’s other friend who I tagged along with sat in front of us.

“Did you check out the fresh meat Aoi?” Reita was grinning and referring to the first year girls. I grimaced, “Why do you find fourteen year old girls attractive?”

“Seriously? Why wouldn’t you? They are all innocent and will do anything for attention.” Leaning over the table, Reita nudged at Aoi’s shoulder.

I looked over at Aoi, he still seemed distracted and that was probably my fault. “Not all of them are innocent.” I was so over this conversation.

“Aoi you need to fill me in on that right now!” Reita said with his mouth full, looking way too excited. I actually found myself wanting to leave this table and look for Uruha, because at least he could hold an intelligent conversation. Scanning the cafeteria, I found him siting in the corner table that was empty besides the person he was talking to in front of him, but I couldn’t get a good look except for shoulder length brunette hair.

“Don’t remember her name, but I met her over break. I’ll point her out if I see her.” Aoi played with his food, then gave a side-glance to me which had my heart picking up its pace. Did he really just intentionally make me jealous?

“Why are you always getting laid?” Pouting Reita leaned forward, all of his food already gone.

“Because Aoi is an asshole and girls love that shit apparently.” I don’t know why I snapped like that but I made sure to make a hasty exit, leaving them behind. Great now I was overreacting and probably made Aoi even more mad at me.

I found myself on the roof and let out a frustrated scream.

“That’s right, let it all out.” Snapping to my left, there stood the guy that was talking with Uruha at lunch, smoking a cigarette. How did he get up here so quickly?

“What are you? A ninja?” I should really think before talking, could this day get any worse? He probably thinks I’m a lunatic.

“Maybe I am.” The guy gave me a smirk, I was thankful that my remark seemed to be at least somewhat entertaining. 

“Are you new?” Still trying to place a name to his face and nothing came to me.

“First year, I’m Ruki.” He leaned against the concrete wall then flicked his cigarette to the ground, and stomped it out. I thought he might be a transfer student because he seemed so much older. 

“I’m Kai.” 

“I know.” Okay, maybe Uruha told him about me? Without another word Ruki left. Letting out a sigh, I looked at the expanse of the city, silently wishing for everything to go well with Aoi later.

 

Like usual, my mother wasn’t home, she seemed to always be working and when she wasn’t, she was somewhere else. One of the many reasons why Aoi always stayed over here instead of me going to his house, which was always full of people. At Aoi’s house, we could never fool around like we have been, so in a way, I was grateful for my mother’s failed attempt at parenting.

“Do you want something to drink?” Since when did I act so formal to Aoi? Biting the inside of my cheek, my nerves were acting up, I didn’t want whatever Aoi and I had to be over.

“No, let’s go upstairs.” I couldn’t tell what Aoi’s emotions were in this moment; he was always so good at hiding them.

As I walked up the stairs, my heart felt with more dread. Never had I been so anxious before with Aoi. So when we finally entered my room, I was surprised that he just wanted to play video games. 

Hours passed, we stood up to stretch and then Aoi pushed me on top of my bed, I was a little bit taken aback. When he crawled up my body and captured my lips, all thoughts of worrying were gone.

Words needed to be said, we were supposed to be having a talk but instead, here I was letting Aoi do what he wanted. Wait hold on a second, Aoi is kissing me. An intimate touch that he never did, ever. But I wasn’t about to complain. I eagerly opened my mouth, letting him inside. His taste was of spearmint, probably because he had a mint earlier but it was still nice.

I couldn’t help the small sounds of pleasure coming from my mouth, for once it seemed like Aoi didn’t mind. Rocking our hips together, legs entwined, it was all too perfect. For once, he was giving me pleasure, well sort of. Maybe he finally changed his mind about fucking me, my heart raced at the thought. Yes please let that happen, please.

He pulled away, licked his plump lips and looked down at me. “If I do this, you don’t tell anybody.”

That’s it my heart was about to burst out of my chest, this had to be a dream because it was to fucking damn good to be true. My voice was weak, so I settled with a nod.

“Not even fucking Uruha, got it?” 

Wow, now he even called Uruha by his actual name. What brought on this change in Aoi? “Of course, I won’t. Promise.”

We stood from the bed and casually discarded our clothing, it was registering in my mind this wasn’t going to be the least bit romantic. But seriously what did I expect? My mind wandered to lunch, did Aoi really hook up with some chick that he didn’t even remember her name?

“Are we doing this or what?” Aoi stood before him, completely nude. Yes, not romantic at all. Charming.

Nodding, I moved back into bed, making sure to grab my handy bottle of lube from under my bed. To my disappointment, Aoi had me get on my hands and knees; of course he wouldn’t want to look at my face. Not that the room was already dark enough, I could barely make out his body after he turned off the light. 

Lucky for me, I regularly use my fingers while masturbating and know what to expect. I just wish I knew before hand so I could have prepared myself because Aoi in his selfish mind wouldn’t do that. As he pushed his way inside, my mind went blank, at least he was going in slow. And fuck did it feel amazing. I couldn’t help but let out a girlish whine, but hey, he probably would like that.

He started with rough thrusts, but I didn’t expect anything less. To him right now, I wasn’t his friend, just a piece of ass. And it felt way too good for me to care. I couldn’t help but let his name slip past my lips in a breathless moan.

Aoi pounded into me faster, obviously caring of nothing but a quick release. My hands gripped the mattress, my head hit the wall with each one of his thrusts but it still had me pushing back my ass for more. A moment too soon, it was all over, he pulled out and came on top of my back. Involuntarily I frowned, feeling it inside of me would have been so much better.

Flopping to the side of me, Aoi rested on his back, a hand over his chest with eyes closed. Still on my knees, I slumped into the mattress, trying my best to figure out what to do with my raging hard on. My body decided to react on its own and humped the comforter. Through my sweaty bangs, I gazed at Aoi’s slick body, the moonlight seemingly brighter than before. I bit my lip, catching my sticky cum in my hand.

After taking a moment to come down from my temporary high, I moved off the bed with sluggish steps. In the bathroom, I decided to take a shower to rinse away the last evidence of Aoi from my body. I finally got what I wanted, even know it felt good, it wasn’t what I was expecting. Where was the fireworks and passion? Maybe there really was a difference between fucking and making love.

Back in my room, Aoi had already fallen asleep or so it seemed. I crawled underneath the covers and tried not to get to close. Even though my body was aching for his heat. Sighing, I turned around so I could resist the temptation. And to my disbelief he moved behind me, wrapping an arm around and tugging me closer.

The last thing I thought would occur was happening right now, falling asleep in Aoi’s arms. Holy shit.

 

In the morning, he was back to his usual self. The rules. I couldn’t tell him, ‘hey thanks for fucking me last night.’ I let him borrow one of my uniforms for school and we walked there together. There was still an uncomfortable silence and tension between us.

As my feet stepped passed the school gates, Aoi moved away from me, going wherever. I might add that, I have slight limp, due to my ass being so sore, but I thought I was hiding it pretty well, because no one gave me any weird looks.

But when I went to my locker, after shutting it closed, Ruki was there with an unusually expressive smirk. “Get lucky last night?”

My voice was caught in my throat, for one, holy fuck how did he just appear out of nowhere all the time? Two, fuck, he knows. “What makes you say that?” Stupid question, wait, no it wasn’t.

“You’re walking like you took a huge dick in your ass last night.”

Be brave, I can do this. “Something you must know all about.”

“Maybe.” Ruki pushed off the locker, his smirk softening to a smile. “See you later, Yukkun.”

“Yukkun?” I muttered to myself. “Hey!” Too late, he was already gone. How did he know my childhood nickname? Sneaky bastard.

Somehow I have to survive the rest of the school day, hopefully Uruha wasn’t as observant. But during class, while we were working on a number of problems on our own, I could feel him keep glancing at me. Fed up with it, I turned to him, “What?”

Giving our teacher a glance, Uruha whispered back to me. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I try to offer my best reassuring smile, but he doesn’t look convinced. 

“You should sit with us at lunch today.” Uruha frowned. Did us include Ruki? Because I wasn’t so sure I could handle that. Then again, hearing Reita and Aoi talk about women like they were put on earth just to please them, didn’t sound that fun either.

“Okay.” I just prayed that Ruki wouldn’t tease me anymore. What if they asked whom it was I was sleeping with? What would I tell them? Ugh, at least Aoi wasn’t completely ignoring me today. 

Not only that, sitting with Uruha would be social suicide. Shit, what did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t know why I had expected Aoi to be some kind of shining knight in armor, fighting for me. Because it sure as hell didn’t happen. When I went to sit with Uruha, I at least expected him to argue with me, something along the lines of, ‘don’t sit with that fag.’ But nope. Not even a single glance in my direction. As if I suddenly didn’t even exist. 

In my little fit of anger, I sat harder on the bench then I needed to, causing a pain to shoot up my spine from my ass. Ruki was smirking at me, that bastard.

“Kai, are you sure you’re okay? You seem like you’re in pain.” Again Uruha was frowning. I really didn’t deserve such a great friend. Wait, now I was thinking of him as my friend. Well, I guess he technically was, now more than ever.

“Yeah, fine. Don’t worry!” I put on my best smile and began to eat my lunch. Every now and then, I glanced over at Aoi’s table, seeing him happy and nonchalant, it was heart breaking to say the least. But I had known this would happen, I don’t know why I was letting it get to me.

Uruha didn’t seem convinced, I couldn’t blame him, I mean I was limping around like I had indeed taken a huge cock up my ass after all. (Which I did. Obviously, but they didn’t need to know that.)

“Oh leave him alone Uruha. He just had a bit of fun last night.” Ruki said while taking the liberty of bringing his chopsticks over to pick at my lunch and snatching my food.

I was pretty sure that Uruha and my face were the same color; bright fucking red. This new guy sure knew how to make friends. “You don’t know anything about it, so how about you mind your own damn business.”

“That right there.” Pointing at me with a chopstick, Ruki continued, “Is proof that you got fucked last night. Just by who I wonder.”

Glaring at Ruki, while Uruha stayed silent, I shot back, “Didn’t really pin you to be one for gossip.”

“So you know me now?” Ruki countered back.

“Alright, you guys come on.” This time Uruha was trying to call a truce. What the hell was this Ruki guy’s probably anyways? I already had enough to deal with, and sexy badass Ruki was not one of them. Did I really just call him sexy? I suppose he was, even though him and Aoi had absolutely nothing in common, in looks and attitude alike.

“He started it.” Childish I know but I couldn’t help it, something about the way Ruki acted just irked me, no matter how attractive he was.

“I’m thinking about ditching the rest of the day. Either of you in?” He couldn’t be serious. Did he really think that Uruha and me would really skip our studies—

“I’m in.” Uruha said, even blushing a little.

My mouth opened wide. “What?” I almost shouted out but luckily the volume of the other students drowned me out. “Are you crazy?”

“It could be fun.” Shrugging, Uruha dropped his chopsticks and already went to grab his bag.

“I think this is a bad idea.” I mumbled.

“Are you coming or not?” Ruki asked me as if he didn’t care either way. Which I admit, made me a little sad. I wanted to feel like my presence was wanted somewhere, if Aoi wasn’t going to give it to me. Then Uruha turned to me and smiled.

“Come on, it’s still the beginning of the year. We won’t be missing anything.”

Giving one last glance at Aoi laughing, I cringed. “Fine, I’ll go. But where are we going exactly?”

And with that Ruki just flashed a sinister smile.

After expertise stealth skills on my part, one tripping over feet incident with Uruha and more bickering from Ruki, and then a train ride later, we finally made it to our destination. “Tower records?” I furrowed my brow as Ruki stood between Uruha and me, swinging his arms to hang on our shoulders—most likely standing on his toes to do so to Uruha.

“Beats school work.” Ruki dropped his hands and opened the door, holding it open for us. I guess I was expecting something else, something more rebellious. 

Uruha looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes wide and mouth gaping open, my face probably didn’t look much different. Seeing that expression on our faces, Ruki frowned. “Do you two ever do anything but go to school and study?”

“No.” Both of us replied, making me giggle.

They roamed the high walls of music, separating slightly. I grabbed a pair of headphones and tried out some new rock band when I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans.

_Aoi: where did u go? ur not in class._

I was already used to Aoi’s use of horrible textlish.

_Me: I went out._

So now he notices that I’m gone? Well, I wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing where I really was he didn’t deserve it. Not one damn bit.

_Aoi: wtf_

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I decided it was best to ignore him. Not really digging the band I had been listening to I took off the headphones and turned around, ready to find something else new and exciting. Instead I was met with Ruki, arms crossed over his chest, that irritating smirk on his face. It made me jump. “Fucking ninja!”

“Having boyfriend troubles, Yukkun?” I really wish he would stop that.

“Are you always this annoying?” Again with my childhood nickname. “Why do you keep calling me Yukkun?”

“Wow, you really don’t remember.” Ruki snorted and then started to walk away.

My phone vibrated, clearly Aoi getting fed up with his lack of responses but he would just have to wait. “Remember what?” I began to follow after Ruki.

Again my phone vibrated and this time even Ruki heard it. “You should get that. Don’t want to keep the boyfriend waiting.” I really thought that maybe I should be fighting my case and deny all the gay allegations but I didn’t really see the point. Ruki just saw through me. Or maybe I was really obvious. Was that why Aoi chose me to fool around with? What if I wasn’t the only one? “Oi, you’re staring off into space.”

“Ugh, do you have any recommendations on bands with an angst tone?” Vibrate. “Damnit!” Removing my phone from my jeans once again, I opened up Aoi’s texts.

_Aoi: so now that ur best buddies with the fag ur gonna ignore me?_

_Aoi: can i come over today?_

_Aoi: u kno what. forget it._

What the hell? I ignore my phone for a whole whopping five minutes and he acts like some jealous boyfriend. 

_Me: Why don’t you skip? You can meet me at my house in an hour._

_Aoi: fine_

I smiled, good I won. Thinking of the reason why Aoi wanted to come over only made my smile wider. Maybe I didn’t mind him acting like a jealous boyfriend.

“When you’re done smiling like a mad man, do you want me to show you some tunes or what?” Ruki flicked his wrist at me.

Uruha popped up out of nowhere all the sudden before I could reply. “Don’t judge me but I am really digging AKB48.”

“Who?” I said while Ruki held his chest laughing.

“I said don’t judge! This is totally judging,” Pouting, Uruha nudged his shoulder against Ruki.

“Although I would love to find out who AKB48 is, I have to go guys.” I tried to hide my excitement but apparently ninja Ruki could pick up on anything.

“Boyfriend getting riled up without you?” Do I even have to mention that the bastard is smirking again?

Uruha blinked and stared at me. “Kai, you have a boyfriend?”

I didn’t know if the word boyfriend had overwhelmed me or what, but I needed to get out of here. “No, I don’t! Ruki quit spreading lies!”

A neatly plucked eyebrow rose. “Then why are you ditching us?”

I guess I was kind of ditching, now Ruki was making me feel bad. “Do I need an excuse to hang out with my best friend?”

“I thought we were your friends.” It was Ruki’s turn to frown. I guess they really were my friends. There has always just been Aoi, so I don’t even remember how to make friends or to even tell at this point.

Sighing, Uruha flipped through some CDs and mumbled, “He’s talking about Aoi.”

“Oh, the infamous Aoi.”

That made me glare. “Infamous?”

“He hates us because, you know…” Uruha trailed off, looking a bit sad.

“Aoi hates fags, though that’s funny since you’re his best friend.” Clicking his tongue, Ruki came closer to him. “Since you’re just like us.”

“I-I have to go.” Like the coward I was, I ran out of there without even sparing a glance. No way in hell, I could openly admit being gay. Especially not now or maybe ever. I was doomed for the rest of my life it seemed. Or at least high school. Here I am rambling to myself again, something I’ve been doing too much of lately. Clearing my head slightly, I hopped on the train home.

All that mattered right now was that Aoi was on his way to my house and that soon, I would be able to touch him. Maybe I would even get to feel his arms holding me again. Just thinking about it made me smile and blush, I covered my face as other people on the train started to stare at me.

When I finally arrived home, Aoi was standing there, leaning against my front door, and smoking a cigarette. “Bout damn time.”

I know it might look like Aoi is an asshole and I’m just hopelessly chasing after him but it isn’t true. Well, he could be a real dick, like earlier when he refused to acknowledged my existence. I thought maybe it was his way of dealing with all this, I mean it might not be easy. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I am more than just an experiment or fuck. I’ll never know unless I ask him but I’m too afraid. And I am fine with chasing after him, this messed up relationship we have was okay with me. At least for now.

“Sorry, I was on the other side of the city.”

“Have fun with Uruha then?” Surprisingly his voice wasn’t sarcastic.

Putting my key in the door, I unlocked it and went inside, dropping my school bag on the floor along with my shoes. “Yeah. Want to go to my room?”

“Yeah.” Aoi was eerily more reserved than usual and I didn’t know what to make of it.

In my room it became more awkward when all Aoi did was sit on my bed with a sigh, avoiding my eyes. “Do you want to play a game?”

“No.”

“Okay…”

Finally his dark eyes met mine, voice shushed, “Would you come here already?”

Obediently, I shuffled over to my bed and sat beside him. As I felt his hand in my hair, I automatically went into slut mode, moving closer to him. Lips caressed my own, I melted into the touch, clutching on to Aoi’s shirt I moved to sit on his lap. Our lips pressed harder together, I rocked my hips feeling how hard he was had me even more excited. Just kissing Aoi was more than enough.

His mouth was soft and warm as I pushed my tongue inside. Feeling him suck gently on my tongue made me moan and again I grinded down my ass on his erection. My hand that still clutched at Aoi’s shirt pushed him down to lie back on my bed. The way our clothed cocks rubbed against each other was enough to make me cum in my pants but I held on, not wanting it to ever end.

I hovered over him, breaking our kiss. Not sure exactly where this was heading, I just looked at him.

Thankfully, Aoi broke the heated silence. “Are you still…sore?”

Not being able to handle looking at him in the face, I snuggled into his neck and nodded. His hands were rubbing up and down my back and I could honestly say that just staying like this was fine by me, the thought of getting off leaving my mind. I was expecting for Aoi to say he wanted a blowjob or something. But instead, he rolled me on to my side and held me. Aoi’s hand curled over mine as I cuddled my back into his chest and turned on my television, flicking on some random show.

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face, even though I have no idea what this meant. Except for that maybe I wasn’t the only one breaking the rules.


	4. Chapter 4

I would have dozed off into a peaceful sleep if it weren’t for the erection that pressed against my back. Aoi’s breathing was calm; I couldn’t tell whether or not he was asleep or not. Even being sore, I wanted nothing more than for him to take that hard cock and pound it into me. Oh god, seriously, I was turning into such a slut. Well at least only to Aoi. 

No one else. 

Ever.

At least not for now…

I moved in the embrace so I could face Aoi, he’s eyes were closed but as soon as he felt my movement they opened. Aoi had always made me feel comfortable and at ease, but now I could feel my stomach churning and the rise of bile in the back of my throat. For some reason, I expected him to wake up from whatever was going through his mind and snap. Pushing me off the bed and screaming all the hurtful words he called everyone else like me.

But it didn’t happen, he smiled, “Hey.”

Then I remembered what had me turning around to face him in the first place, and I suddenly felt obligated to relieve the tension in his cock. Slipping my hand down between this, I gave his length a teasing stroke, “Hi,” I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

Fighting the nervousness that kept a tight hold over me, I let my body venture down underneath the blankets. To my surprise, Aoi folded the covers down, letting me breath and also giving him a clear view of what I was about to do. Unzipping his school uniform pants, I pulled out the heated flesh and unable to contain myself, instantly darted out my tongue for a taste.

I could go on and on about how wonderful he tasted, but in reality he was a bit too salty. Probably from gym class earlier…okay best not to think about. Must focus on the task at hand here…

Letting my eyes trail up Aoi’s body, they landed on his face, which was studying me very closely, “What?”

“Nothing.”

Giving a slight glare to Aoi, I continued what I was doing. Slipping the head of his cock into my mouth while keeping one hand on the flesh, I teased him by running my tongue around the tip. Aoi’s hands were in my hair in an instant, urging me down on his dick. 

There he goes again wanting to fuck my mouth, I try and let him but couldn’t help but gag, “Aoi…” Whatever warning I had slipped away when I looked at Aoi, who looked so helplessly adorable and relaxed. Knowing that I made him look and feel this way had my heart warming and my own cock hardening. 

“I’m sorry, it just feels so good,” Aoi ran his fingers through my hair again, “go on.”

The fact that Aoi had even apologized was enough motivation for me to give him the best blowjob he had ever received. 

I look up when I hear Aoi burst into a fit of laughter, “Aoi, what the hell!”

He stopped but still had a huge grin on his face, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he spilled out, my face heating in embarrassment, “but I’ve never seen you look so determined. It was quite adorable actually.”

“Are you serious right now!” I couldn’t help but feel flattered even if he was an idiot for having such a conversation in such a position. 

“Okay, okay…”

Again the hands in my hair pushed me forward, I took him into my mouth. His moans edged me on to take him deeper, my tongue sliding along his cock as he delved deeper.

Slipping my hands to Aoi’s thighs, I held them down and swallowed him down. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, I moaned, rubbing myself against the bed. My hands moved underneath Aoi, grabbing ahold of his plump ass, pushing him further down my throat, I gagged a little but managed. 

I could feel his eyes burning into me, knowing that he was watching this time had me fidgeting for a release. Another bucking of Aoi’s hips made me test my gag reflex, deciding I didn’t want to test it further I pulled off his cock with a wet pop. Taking his erection into my hand, I jerked him off while I leaned down to lick at his balls.

“Fuck, Kai…so good.”

Not being able to see his face down there, I looked back up taking in the faces he made, licking the tip of his cock. Then I was rewarded with a hot spurt of cum to the face, mostly on my cheeks, I darted out my tongue to taste while I kept stroking him until he fell limp back against the bed. Seeing him completely relaxed and flushed was enough for me to get off in my pants along with dry humping…again.

But I wasn’t about to complain we were making progress.

I had forgotten about the mess of cum on my face until Aoi brought his finger to my cheek and smeared a blob into my mouth; I sucked it off. Being mesmerized by his face and actions, I almost didn’t hear what he whispered, “Girls never do that…”

Never eating his cum, or taking a shot to the face, I didn’t know but I couldn’t help but have a pang of jealously mixed in with fulfillment. Maybe that was why this whole thing started; the girls Aoi gets with weren’t enough for him? There comes the jealously again. And mood completely ruined.

“I’m going to…er, clean up,” I pointed to the door and then made my escape to the bathroom. Pulling off my soaked pants and boxers, I decided to take a quick shower, rinsing away both of our messes off my body.

When I returned to my room, Aoi was gone.

 

*

 

At school, I tried to act normal, casual, whatever but I couldn’t let the events from before shake from my mind. So I was a complete downer, feet sliding down the hallways and everything. Didn’t talk to Uruha at the lockers, also took my lunch to the roof to mope about more in my self-loathing bubble. 

I couldn’t help but blame myself… what Aoi had said; it was weighing down on me heavily. Not all that surprising, Aoi was back to ignoring me again. Probably he had some kind of freak out moment where—

“Sorry to interrupt your emo moment, but I forgot my lunch today and seeing how that you aren’t eating yours…” Ruki didn’t wait for a reply but instead snatched the bento box off my lap and began to dig in.

“Yeah…help yourself,” I drawled out, still zoning out on how truly pathetic I had become.

“Oh god, will you stop?” Ruki curled up his lips, “so I’m guessing your date didn’t go as planned. Big deal, plenty of other cocks out there waiting for you.”

“You’re so vulgar!”

“You’re so prude!” 

“There you guys are,” Uruha came up towards Ruki and I looking slightly out of breath but smiling nonetheless. Sending a growl towards Ruki, I tried to return a smile back to Uruha. “What are you two fighting about now?”

“Nothing,” Ruki and I both replied at the same time.

“Right,” Looking at both of us, Uruha decided to sit between us, “Anyways, what’s bothering you Kai?”

“Well—“

“What he really means to say, is that he is having boy trouble and is to prideful to share the details,” interrupting me completely, Ruki spread out his hands palms up and mouthed, ‘ta-da’. 

“Kai, come on. Tell us what’s really wrong,” Uruha urged while Ruki produced a cigarette out of nowhere and lit it.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be smoking?” I looked over at Ruki, noticing that he had already consumed—or rather inhaled my lunch.

“Don’t change the subject!” Ruki defended.

I decided to leave out the part where someone I didn’t even know called me a fag that morning, “I don’t know…I’m being used I guess. I always knew that but it still hurts to register the fact.”

Risking a glance, I saw Uruha frowning and Ruki looking out towards the city, completely avoiding eye contact with me.

“Wait…” Uruha began, his eyes going wide, “you’ve been having sex with Aoi!” he squeaked out, covering his mouth completely and glanced around. 

All I could think was shit. I told them I was ditching them for Aoi…and then I guess since I am such a loser to hang out with no one else he put two and two together. Still I should deny this…

“What? No!” Yup, I think I totally failed at that. 

“You’re such a liar,” this time it was Ruki, not his usual smirking asshat self, he actually looked angry.

“This is insane,” Uruha muttered, still talking behind his hand.

“No this is too fucking rich. Aoi fucking around with guys, wow. Didn’t see that coming,” now Ruki was back to being an asshat.

“Seriously guys, you can’t say a word about this to anyone.” No telling what Aoi would do if this ever came out at school. Probably brutally murder me, that sounded about right.

“Is it really worth it being an experiment to some crazy closet case?” Ruki said with a huff of smoke and then casually threw his cigarette bud down to the ground and stomped it out.

I stood up in a fit of anger, a surge of protection over Aoi coming over me, “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Kai, calm down,” Uruha was up in a flash and gave me a hug, which I decided that I really needed and wrapped my arms around him as well. I didn’t miss the glare he sent Ruki’s way either. “I have an idea, how about us girls have a night in and watch cheesy flicks while doing our hair.”

Stepping away from Uruha, I raised an eyebrow and Ruki laughed, then lunged himself at Uruha, “What the fuck? Oh my god, Uruha marry me!”

“Umm…sure? That sounds interesting,” I blushed actually imagining Ruki sitting between Uruha’s legs on the floor with curls in half of his hair while Uruha curled the rest with a curling iron. If needed, I could definitely dive into my feminine side.

“I’m totally there,” Ruki let go of Uruha, “should I bring my dildo collection?”

“Ruki, let’s keep it PG, okay?” Blushing, Uruha smacked away Ruki.

“We going to meet up after school then?” I asked, trying to avoid the again mental images of Ruki sitting at home with about forty or so dildos around him while he thought carefully on which one to choose…

“Oi, Kai. Stop thinking about my dildos up my ass.”

Now matching Uruha’s scarlet color I’m sure, “I-I was not!”

“We should just skip, right? Why wait!” already jumping up and down in excitement, Ruki kept nodding his head and it was starting to freak me out.

“No way! We already skipped once, I’m never doing it again,” Uruha stood firm on that stance and I was completely with him, I stood next to him with my chin up, facing away from Ruki.

“Fuuuuuuck, fine you guys win, get your geek on,” feeling defeated possibly, Ruki slumped his shoulders but then quickly looked back up, “under one condition!”

Uruha and I tilted our heads, waiting for him to continue. 

“No more emo, Kai.”

I groaned but nodded anyways. It would be nice to have a night away from my bed that held so many memories, once good but now…not so much—

“Oi oi oi! He’s doing it again already!”

“Sorry!”

“Maybe…we shouldn’t have a night together…”

“Wait, Uruha, oh hell no, you are so not retracting that invitation!” 

I looked on at my new friends bickering at each other and couldn’t help but smile, and for once, I didn’t need Aoi at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to say but Kai is delusional because Aoi is an ASSHOLE. xD But I still love him, he has issues okay! But Uruha has a cure for everything right? Omg, can we talk about how much I love Uruha like this...I can't help it. Forgive me. Remember these are teenagers, so I can make them be silly and immature! I CAN! (okay I'm done)


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I had actually arrived early, but when Uruha opened the door to his home, and Ruki was already lurking behind him with that evil grin, I deflated. 

“What took you so long?”

“Are you kidding me?” I groaned, walking through the threshold and placing my bag on the floor, slipping off my shoes by the door.

“Ruki followed me home,” Uruha mumbled and closed the door.

“And I brought goodies!” the wink that Ruki gave me had me paling, did he mean goodies as in sex toys? 

“...Dildos?” I whispered, wondering where Uruha’s parents were.

“Well, duh.”

“What! Do you bring those to school with you?” I shouted, mouth open wide.

Uruha sighed and left the room, while Ruki looked at me like I had gone insane, “Of course.”

My mind couldn’t even handle Ruki right now, I went after Uruha as we all ran up the stairs to his room. On the small side, Uruha’s room didn’t have much to offer, a small bed against the wall, enough floor space for me and Ruki to sleep on and a decent sized tv across from the bed. For the most part I had expected something more vibrant but the colors of the room were all bland and white.

“Wow, Uruha, no pink comforter huh?” Ruki joked.

Uruha turned red once again, it seemed to be a permanent color on him, “Why would it be pink?” he uttered like he was completely clueless. But he seriously was fooling anybody.

“Maybe purple then?” I offered.

“Do you boys want snacks?” I heard a female voice call up the stairs, which I guessed was Uruha’s mother.

“Yes please!” Uruha hollered back.

“Aren’t you quite the host?” plopping down on the floor, Ruki smirked and held his bag close, “But when do we get to have the real fun?”

“I said keep it PG! Remember?” Uruha hissed, though he didn’t look angry more like scared shitless of his mother hearing their talk.

“Come on, you need to relax,” then a finger pointed at me, “and you too!” then he opened his bag and pulled out a small bottle of what looked like vodka.

“How did you get that?” Uruha asked, yanking it out of Ruki’s hands.

“I have my ways.”

“So it seems,” I muttered, still in a state of permanent sulking.

Ruki snatched the bottle back, taking a quick swig with no change of face, then directed his finger at me again, “What did I say about being emo?”

“Ugh, fine!” I said with a smile, “Give me some of that,” he handed me the bottle of booze and I myself took a sip, but my face probably contorted to all kinds of ugly. “This is nasty!”

“It’s not supposed to taste good! It’s meant to get us drunk, duh.”

Uruha stayed quiet, while we passed the bottle around a few times. We heard his mom call him down to get their snacks, once he left, I could sense the change of atmosphere. Ruki currently held the vodka in his hands, twirling it around, like there was something big on his mind. For some reason, my heart fluttered when he looked at me, I don’t know why but I felt like a big moment was coming.

Ruki pursed his lips and then sighed, but he recovered with a smile, “I really did bring sex toys.”

While he burst out laughing, I wanted nothing more than to punch him, “I can’t believe you!”

His eyebrows shifted up and down before reaching inside his bag again, this time when his hand came out, it was holding an average sized pinkish clear vibrator. “Huh, huh, huh? Want to try it later?”

I couldn’t help but blush, “You are clearly insane.”

“Oh come on, you’ve taken dick before, it’ll just slide right in.”

“What did I just walk in on?” Uruha stood in the doorway with a plate of mochi, his eyes set dead on the vibrator that Ruki still held out in the open.

“Obviously, you have interrupted my seduction attempt on Kai,” Ruki smiled at me, it was beginning to be hard to tell if he was joking or not.

“Clearly it’s not working,” Uruha sat down on the floor with us, putting the plate in the middle for us to enjoy, “so are we really not doing our hair?”

The frown on Uruha’s face was an indication that he had been really looking forward to that apparently. Ruki put away his vibrator, taking a mochi off the plate and took a bite and gave off a moan that had me squirming on the floor, “Of course we are! And we need to do makeup, Uruha I bet you look great in it. I don’t know about me.”

“You’ll look good,” both Uruha and I uttered at the same time, I continued, “me on the other hand…”

“Please, we'll all look irresistible,” Uruha said.

“Uh huh,” with a mouth full, Ruki nodded, “irresistible to who exactly? Each other?” his eyebrows did a dance, and we all started to laugh.

Snacks finished, we all huddled together in Uruha’s rather small bathroom. I sat on the side of the tub, while Uruha faced me as Ruki stood behind him, straightening his hair. I rummaged through a worn out makeup bag, gracefully handed to me by Ruki. Pulling out a black eyeshadow, I held it up, “What you think Uruha? You want to go for a smokey eye?”

“It’s so dark,” Uruha scrunched up his nose, he was probably expected hot pink or purple.

“Come on, loosen up will you! Let your darkside out, I know it’s hiding in there somewhere underneath all that cotton candy exterior,” Ruki talked with a comb between his teeth, this whole situation was becoming endearingly adorable to the point where even I couldn’t stop smiling.

With Uruha’s hair completely straight, dark eyes, and a light gloss over his lips, Ruki and I stood behind him and awe at his reflection in the mirror. “Damn,” I mean he looked really hot.

“No kidding,” Ruki huffed.

“Okay, you guys are freaking me out,” Uruha pursed his lips then pouted.

“Kai’s turn!” Ruki clapped his hands together, the distraction was welcomed, anymore dwelling on Uruha’s new appearance and even I wouldn’t be able to keep this PG-13.

So it seemed that Ruki wanted to bring all of our dark sides out, I had a mash up of dark purple and black eyes, with dark lips and Ruki ended up with maroon eyes lined with black and complete with charcoal lips. Ruki had curled his own hair so that heavy waves fell to his shoulders, while mine simply had light dusting of hair spray.

Looking at all of our reflections, our serious sinister faces turned light as we busted out laughing. “We look so metal!” Ruki cried.

“I can’t believe I’m actually pulling this off,” Uruha picked at his hair, tilting his chin up, admiring his beauty no doubt.

Back in Uruha’s room, the sun had already set, and in that moment of plopping my ass back down on the floor I realized one thing. I was drunk. Okay, tipsy.

Uruha made sure to lock the door and turned on his television to a random drama.

“Can’t we watch porn?” Ruki whined as we all settled in on the floor surrounded my blankets and pillows.

“Is that all you think about?” Uruha murmured. 

“Um, I have a penis, so yes, that’s all I think about.”

A sigh came from Uruha, “I want romance...not just dick.”

I couldn’t help but coo, but really, I found myself wanting the same exact thing.

“You both are helpless.”

I felt my phone vibrate, I quickly pulled it out of my pants and put it on silent. Both of my friend’s said nothing about it.

“Why are we still wearing our uniforms? Let’s get naked!” Ruki jumped out of their little cuddle fort and started stripping off his clothes. I shrugged and did the same, while Uruha was a bit hesitant at first.

Now here we all were, three gay boys wearing makeup and with only boxers on. I could feel my face heat up as I acknowledged our bodies touching, somehow I ended up in the center, between them both.

“Alright, this show sucks. Who’s up for a circle jerk?”

“What!”

“Technically, it would be a triangle jerk?” I said with a giggle.

All of the sudden Uruha abruptly moves in front of me and Ruki, blocking the TV. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Ruki moved forward all eager.

“Give me some of that first,” pointing to the bottle of vodka, Uruha took it when it was offered and drank a big gulp. “Yesterday, Reita asked me to suck him off.”

I sat there in shock while Ruki couldn’t stop laughing, “Oh. My. Fucking. God. I knew it! He’s so desperate!” 

Uruha frowned.

“Uruha, I didn’t mean it like that...but seriously he is a slut that never gets any.”

I peeked my curiosity, “Did you?”

His eyes widened for a moment, I waited for the disgust and horror to show on his face but instead he looked down and bit his lip.

“Holy shit…” even Ruki was rendered speechless.

“I know, I’m stupid...but it was--I just--fuck,” Uruha started to cry a little.

Ruki went to hug him, and instead of comforting my friend all I could do was imagine how it all went down and felt guilty for the tent forming in my boxers.

“And here I thought you were the most prude--” Ruki stopped talking and I looked up to find out why, both him and Uruha staring at my not so hidden erection. “Wow.”

My hands instinctively covered over it, “Sorry.”

Uruha’s eyes seemed to dry pretty quickly, with the television being our only source of light, I could see something else in those eyes. I squeaked in shock when Uruha climbed on my lap, his lips over mine with the taste of his cherry lip gloss, his ass rocking over my strained dick.

“What the fuck!” Ruki didn’t sound angry, if anything he was laughing.

Upon hearing him, Uruha pulled away, his arms still thrown around my shoulders, ass still uncomfortably pressing against me. “I’m sorry…” he started to pull off me.

“No way! Keep going...I’m enjoying the show,” it was then that I noticed Ruki had a hand down his boxers. 

Uruha looked back at me, his usual shyness taking over, silently asking me if it was okay. All I could think about for a moment was, am I cheating on Aoi? What would this do to us? But there was no us to begin with. And also...Uruha’s lips were on Reita’s dick and that made me a little sick to think about. I wondered if he swallowed like me, and if he liked it.

I don’t know if it was the booze or the heated stare coming from Ruki but I put a hand on top of Uruha’s head and pushed him lightly down. He got the hint, on all fours, he buried his face over my boxers, the friction caused my erection to twitch and I moaned. The room became smaller and even hotter when Uruha put his mouth over the tip of my cock. Now I knew what all the fuss was about, and when I did this to Aoi he always turned into mush. It felt fucking amazing and it continued to become unbearably so as Uruha swallowed me whole.

He whimpered around my cock, the sensation sent a tingle all the way to my balls, I curled my toes and willed myself to not cum. The source of his whimper was because Ruki had inserted one of his many vibrators into his ass. I still couldn’t believe this was happening, my mind felt clouded as if this was all some crazy sex dream.

But it became shockingly real when Ruki moved over to me, the sounds of Uruha’s hungry slurps, and the quaint buzzing of the plastic in his ass was all I could hear over the ringing in my ears. Ruki kissed along my neck, then moved to my lips, his hand taking my own, dragging it over to his hard on. With a will of its own, my hand encircled his cock and began to move his foreskin up and down with a steady pace. He groaned into my mouth, his hand on the back of my head pulled me closer, I briefly worried if Uruha would suffocate between our bodies.

There was no way to hold back the floodgates now, Uruha’s tongue twirled around the tip of my cock while he jerked me off, Ruki’s desperate thrusts into my hand, it all became too much. I couldn’t warn Uruha about my immediate release as Ruki still sucked on my tongue. I was on cloud nine, the feeling a million times better than with Aoi ever.

Ruki finally released my lips just as Uruha let my cock fall from his mouth, a little kiss on the crown. He swallowed, and there it was again, my own slut mode once again. I leaned over and down, taking Ruki into my mouth, my hand still gripping the base of his cock. With only two bobs of my head he unloaded onto my tongue. Just like Uruha, I greedily ate it all up.

The room filled with our heaving breathing, a slight whine from Uruha as he pulled the toy out of his ass, apparently he had cum on the blankets from it and possibly from sucking my dick. He pushed the blanket away and crawled in between Ruki and I. We cuddled together, still trying to regulate our breathing. Uruha faced me while Ruki lie on his back with a hand on Uruha’s hip. I slipped my legs between Uruha’s and watched them both.

Ruki held a hand to his head, “So much for PG.”

With the flickering of the television, I saw Uruha’s eyes were closed but there was a smile on his lips, and I too couldn’t help but do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WHAT IS THAT?! DID YOU EXPECT THAT?! I DIDN'T!
> 
> Okay, yeah I did ;D


End file.
